The objective of this contract is to obtain sufficient animal safety data on levonorgestrel butyrate and testosterone trans-4-n- butylcyclohexylcarboxylic acid to permit filing of a Notice of Claimed Investigational exemption for a New drug (IND) with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in support of Phase I and II clinical investigations.